Home movies
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Miley finds some old movies...LILEY! R&R PLZ! But if you want another couple verison of this story, let me know, and i'll write it.


**AN:Italics is the videos, regular is Miley and Lilly talking.**

"Whatcha doing" a seventeen year old Lilly asked as she plopped down on the couch next to her best friend, Miley. "I found these old movies in Oliver's room, and he said I could bring them home and watch them" Miley said.

Lilly laughed a little at Miley's entusisam and stood up and grabbed a random tape and stuck it in the VCR, and walked back over to Miley just as the video was starting.

_Three kids who looked to be around five or six, were sitting on Miley's porch. "Say hi kids" a male voice rang out from behind the camera._

_"HI!" Oliver shouted. The two girls sitting next to him smiled brightly. "Jackson whatda want" Miley yelled into the house. "No I don't have your mp3 player" Miley yelled._

_Lilly laughed slightly and got up and picked up the hose, and aimed it at Oliver, who moved quickly and the water hit Miley instead. "Oh that's it" Miley yelled, and picked up a water ballon, which hit the camera and everything went black._

"Ha, wow we were dorks when we were six" Lilly said. Miley laughed a little and added, "You know I had the flu for like two weeks after that right?".

Lilly giggled nervously and got up and put another tape in the VCR.

_"OLIVER" a eight year old Lilly yelled. She had ice cream all over her face. Miley laughed slighty and walked over to Lilly and wiped her face off._

_"Thank you Miley, your a good friend!" Lilly yelled at Oliver. Oliver frowned slightly and stuck his tounge out at Lilly. Lilly returned the jesture, and afriad this would go on forever, pushed Oliver into the ocean._

_"MILEY" he yelled, as he got out of the freezing cold water as fast as he could. "Miley, that was uncalled for" came Oliver's mothers voice from behind the camera._

_"Sorry Mrs. Oken" Miley said, as her head hung. Lilly walked over to her and hugged her, and she immeditly smiled and returned the hug. Oliver came over and wrapped his arms around them both, getting them wet._

"And that's when Oliver got the flu" Lilly said, laughing. "He deserved it" Miley said, laughing just as hard as Lilly.

"Oh my gosh, Miles, this ones from the first day of middle school" Lilly said and put the tape in.

_A very tired looking Miley stood in front of the camera, as Lilly came busting through the door. "I am so exicted" she yelled. "How are you so perky in the morning" Miley asked, as Oliver came in and nodded in agrement._

_"Cause I just am I guess" Lilly said, as she shurgged and grabbed a plateful of Miley's dads pancakes. "OH PANCAKES" Oliver yelled and grabbed some also._

_"Dad, why don't you just adopt them" Jackson asked as he came downstairs. "Oh be quiet" Lilly said, as half the pancakes she had in her mouth fell to her plate._

_"Better get going kids" Miley's dad said as he shut off the camera._

"Now, your the most unperky person in the morining i've ever seen" Miley said. "So, your like super hyper in the morning now, it's like we've changed personalites" Lilly said.

"You still eat like that you know" Miley said, after a awkard silence. This caused Lilly to blush slightly and get up and put in another tape.

_"And it's the first day of freshmen year!" Oliver yelled, from behind the camera. Miley and Lilly laughed as Oliver almost tripped walking around outside the school._

_"This is our new school?" Miley asked. "This place is flippin huge!" Lilly yelled, as a smile played on her lips. Miley nodded in agreement, letting a smile play on her lips too, but Lilly hugged her anyways._

_"We'll be ok Miles, we got each other, and the doughnut, we'll be fine" Lilly said, pointing at Oliver, who was currently flirting with a girl, while still keeping the camera focused on Miley and Lilly._

_Miley laughed a little and nodded._

"Wow, that seems like so long ago" Lilly said. "Yeah, it does you know, I mean, Oliver's got a girlfriend, when back then, girls wouldn't even look at him" Miley said, which caused her to laugh slighty.

"I'm happy he picked Sarah, some girls might get jelous of a guy who only had girls as friends" Lilly said. Miley nodded her head in agreement and put in another tape.

_"I'm turning 16!!" Miley yelled into the camera. Oliver laughed slightly and picked her up and spun her around. "Our little Miley is growing up" Lilly cooed, sounding just like Oliver's mother had, only a couple hours ago._

_Miley slapped Lilly across the shoulder. "HEY" Lilly yelled. Miley just laughed. "Ok, Miles, hows it feel to be 16!" Oliver yelled. "Man, this is flipin awesome!" Miley yelled, getting a laugh out of Oliver and Lilly._

_"MILEY COME OUT HERE!" her dad yelled from outside. "If its another dorky sweater, I swear" Miley mumbled. She walked outside, and her jaw dropped._

_"You got me a car?!" Miley asked shocked. "Yep" her dad said. "Thank you so much daddy" Miley yelled and pulled Lilly and Oliver into her car._

_"This is gonna be a awesome year" Lilly said into the camera, before running off the join Miley._

"Haha wow" Miley said. "You were so happy that day" Lilly said. "You were wrong about the whole awesome year thing" Miley said as she hung her head.

Lilly frowned and hugged her. "Miles, I know it hurts, she was there for all of us and now she's gone" she whispered. That year, Oliver's mom had died, leaving him alone.

Miley's dad had immeditly said that he would take him in, so that Oliver wouldn't have to move away from his friends, also he figured it would be better if he stayed with family, and that's what Oliver is consedered.

"Let's just watch another tape" Miley said as she got up and put one in.

_"Kids, come on let's go to the beach or something" Miley's dad begged, he hated seeing these kids so sad. Miley, Lilly and Oliver all shook their heads, they were too sad about Oliver's mom._

_Even Jackson had been mopeing around for the last couple weeks. "Things'll get better kids, you just gotta give it time" Miley's dad said. _

_Lilly nodded slowley, but Miley got up and ran upstairs, and Oliver followed her, as did Lilly a few seconds afterward. Miley's dad sighed and turned off the camera._

"Tottaly the wrong tape to watch" Miley whispered as tears fell from her eyes. Lilly's eyes had tears in them too. "Hey, this one is from Jackson's eightteenth birthday" Lilly said and put it in.

_"I'M FINNALY EIGHTTEEN" Jackson yelled, dancing around like a idiot. "Stop it boy" Miley said, as she shook her head and laughed. Lilly snuck up behind her and tickled her._

_"Oh my god Lilly don't do that" Miley yelled. "Aww I'm sorry" Lilly said in a baby voice. "Oh shut it Lils, no your not" Miley said. "Your right i'm not" Lilly said, causeing Oliver to laugh._

_"Hey Oliver" Sarah said shyly, as she walked in. Oliver smiled and ran up to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Sarah giggled slightly and Miley rolled her eyes._

_Lilly lightly kissed Miley's cheek which caused her to blush. Miley grinned and lightly kissed Lilly on the lips, which caused Lilly to blush this time._

_Then the camera went black._

"I remember that!" Miley yelled, a smile forming as she lightly kissed Lilly on the lips. Lilly grinned and leaned over and kissed her, making the kiss last longer this time.

"Wow, i'm so glad you found these" Lilly said. Miley grinned and nodded. "Me too" she mumbled and kissed her again, before notcing there was one more tape in the box that they hadn't watched yet.

She got up and put it in.

_A four year old Oliver stood on the top stair of his stairs, and got his toy chest top ready and sat down on it, and slid down the stairs. "That was so much fun" he yelled._

_"Told ya" Jackson said from behind the camera. "I wanna try!" Lilly yelled. "No way" Jackson said, afriad Lilly might hurt herself. "Oh come on" Lilly begged, giving him the puppy dog face._

_"Fine, but be careful ok" Jackson warned. Lilly nodded and climbed up the stairs with Oliver's toy chest lid, and sat down and slid down a little too fast and went flying off the lid._

_Immieditly, Jackson ran over still holding the camera, and Miley and Oliver ran over too. "Lilly, are you ok" Miley asked. Lilly shook her head, as she held her arm. _

_"It'll be ok Lilly" Oliver tried. Lilly contunided crying. "Call Dad, or Oliver's mommy, Jackson" Miley yelled. Jackson nodded and ran off. "Lilly come here" Miley said, as Lilly scooted over to her._

_Miley hugged Lilly and let her cry on her shoulder._

"Wow, your still great at that you know" Lilly said. "What?" Miley asked. "Making me feel better" Lilly said. "I broke my arm, and blamed Jackson" Lilly said laughing.

"You know, it wasn't really his fault" Miley said. Lilly smirked a little. "True, but oh well" she said. Miley laughed and lightly kissed her again.

**AN: Want a Loliver verison of this story? or Moliver? or Lackson? or all three...let me know in a review and i'll get writing!!**


End file.
